


Fraxus Week 2016: Lightning demon

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Series: Fraxus Week 2016 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraxus Week is here again!:) Spread the love! This is Day 7. Prompt: Unison Raid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Week 2016: Lightning demon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys!:) Here is my entry for Day 7 of Fraxus Week. Prompt: Unison Raid.
> 
> I hope you like this!:)

The mission was supposed to be easy for Freed, Laxus had specifically picked it for him. They had to defeat some demonic creatures that haunted a whole island. Freed could turn into a demon, he knew all the weaknesses of this species. Taking down some of them was child's play to him. He was actually more worried about his teammates, because he knew that sometimes some kinds of magics didn't work on these creatures, and well, it was in his nature, but they'd been dead set on splitting up, for the sake of going home sooner and he couldn't argue. Sometimes he really didn't know why they would appoint him Captain.

In the end he decided that once he had taken care of his part of the island, he would go to help the others.

He should have cared more about his own safety though, as he was the one who incurred perhaps the biggest danger of his life.

He met some demons after wandering in the woods for around half an hour. He killed them with ease, without even recurring to his transformation. Somehow he felt reassured by that: Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow could easily take them down too then. But the farther he went, the more the number of the demons increased, until he found himself in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by at least 50 of them. They were different from the others.

Feeling a bit tired from the previous battles and noticing that these demons were way more powerful than the ones he'd fought before, Freed immediately transformed into his own demon form, hoping that it would help him.

He fought fiercely and bravely, taking down demon after demon. They were opponents worthy of this name, he would admit it. But every single one of them, once he landed the final blow, disappeared in a cloud of charcoal smoke. That confused him. Moreover, their number never seemed to diminish. He actually thought he'd seen more of them arrive from the surrounding areas. Maybe they had been attracted by the sounds of the battle or maybe the smell of his blood.

As the fight went on, the demons had in fact landed many powerful blows on him. And the ones that appeared seemed to be always stronger than the ones that preceded them, whilst his strength started to diminish, because of the efforts, the injuries and the magical drain.

The fight went on for hours, until his magic level had lowered so much that he couldn't hold his transformation anymore. A bloodied and battered man stood shaking in the place of that mighty black demon. Freed pointed his sword forward, turning around, ready to defend himself from whom decided to attack him first. He felt extremely tired. His muscles ached terribly and he struggled to stand. His breath came in pained gasps because of a gash right in the middle of the right side of his ribcage. He had many other bruises and wounds, but the one that was bothering him the most was that one. Plus, blood was oozing copiously from it, he had to find a fast way to get rid of his enemies and treat it.

The situation was pretty desperate though. He didn't have much energy left and his magic container was running on low. He thought that maybe he could set up a basic defensive rune and wait that his team would help him.

 _"But what if they are in the same situation as me?!"_ he thought worriedly. The only one who could be in a better state was Laxus, as he was the most powerful and resistant among the four, but he couldn't expect him to be able to save all of them. Besides, he couldn't let his friends stay in danger and wait for them to save him! He was their Captain! He was responsible for them! But even without his role, he would never abandon them!

He decided that he had to act and reach his friends as soon as possible, but he had to face reality first. The demons were still there, more powerful than ever. He didn't manage to fight them back. He found himself completely drained of anything, sprawled on the ground with a paw of a demon pressing hard against his head and crushing his skull. He eyed his sword with the only eye he could keep open. It lay scattered on the ground a few meters away from him. The blade was broken. There was nothing else he could do.

 _"Damn it! Evergreen…Bickslow…Laxus…I'm sorry…"_ he thought, as he had already accepted the fact that he was going to die, maybe cruelly devoured by these beasts.

But then something he totally didn't expect happened: all the demons, except for the one that was firmly holding him down, disappeared and three men appeared with smirks on their faces.

"Amazing, isn't it? A machine that produces demons with strength that varies depending on their opponent. Quite ingenious, huh?" said one of them.

 _"So you are the one behind this…what's the point?!"_ thought Freed, but couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Freed Justine, am I right?" said another one of them. "You're gonna come with us now"

_"How does that guy know who I am?"_

Freed hadn't taken part in the Grand Magic Games, so there was no reason for him to be known.

With a flick of his fingers one of the men made the demon holding him down disappear, but Freed didn't have neither the strength nor the time to do something, even run away like a coward, as the other two men picked each one of his arms and dragged him up, so that he would face their comrade. The man walked closer and grabbed his chin, looking at him closely, seeming extremely thrilled.

"Who…are…you?" Freed managed to whisper.

"You'll know it soon. All in due time" the other answered. Then addressing to the men with him he said: "Let's go"

Freed struggled to stay conscious. All of his efforts, trying to escape the grip of his captors were useless, he could barely move. He was brought in a building concealed by runes and locked in a cell with his three captors, who tied him tightly to a chair.

He felt helpless and scared. He just hoped that Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow were ok. And that someone would come look for him with enough people to defeat these guys and save him. He hated to be a burden for the others, but unfortunately he desperately needed help now. He was well aware to be in danger. But maybe if he played along he might manage to survive and escape. The blood loss and exhaustion didn't help his mental faculties though.

"We want to know something from you"

"Treat my wounds first, please" he said, barely a whisper. He didn't need to pretend to be that weak. "Then I'll tell you everything you want to know"

If he could recover just a bit he would wreak havoc on the entire building with all the people inside and make his escape.

The three erupted in a laughter.

"You think we would help an enemy?"

"You want something from me. You should give me something in exchange" he said with a lopsided grin. He couldn't even hold his head upright. Damn.

"I don't really think you're in a place to request something"

"Neither are you"

A punch connected with his jaw. He grunted in pain and spit some blood.

"Calm down Johnny!" he heard through the haze.

"This guy is annoying me!"

That wasn't the right strategy. Those people weren't dumb enough. And he couldn't be cunning enough in that moment.

"You should cooperate. This way we'll grant you a swift death. Without too much suffering"

He laughed bitterly. He was going to die. This was just his luck. Trying to retort wasn't working. He tried to be more compliant. Maybe he could trick them differently.

"What do you want to know?"

"Our guild was allied with Raven Tail. We want to avenge its honor. Tell us where Laxus Dreyar is and we won't hurt you"

Freed lost his cool. He was supposed to be submissive when they wanted to hurt Laxus?! Fuck all schemes and strategies to avoid death and gain time, he was outright furious. Even with the magic-sealing bindings his right eye had turned pitch black.

He raised his head and looked at his captor straight in the eye, giving him the hardest stare he could muster. "Like hell I'll tell you" he said coldly in a deep tone.

He didn't care about his situation, if he was going to die, if he was going to suffer. He was going to protect Laxus, even if it was in vain. These guys seemed not to know that the lightning mage was there on the island. They could find out anytime, but he didn't care. He loved Laxus with all his heart. If it meant that he would be safe, he was going to endure anything.

_"But now please, Laxus. Run away"_

"Oh, is that so? We'll see if after we're done with you, you'll be this cocky" one of them smiled wickedly.

He stepped forward and electricity crackled from his hands.

First the runes and now lightning magic. Freed wondered if that was a coincidence or if they had learned to use their magics on purpose. He imagined that there might be a Seith mage and a Fairy magic user too then.

Freed observed the man approaching him. He couldn't help but feel sadness along with fear. Laxus had promised that lightnings would never hurt him, only protect him. What about now?

_"Laxus…"_

He closed his eyes in anticipation, but the pain he expected never came. Rather, with a boom of thunder, Laxus appeared between him and his captor, crashing down from the ceiling.

"And what would you want to do to my boyfriend?! Huh?!" he asked in an ominous tone. He was furious.

The three mages stepped back in fear, but then the lightning mage, realizing that he had to do something, shot a ball of electricity at him. Laxus grabbed it and devoured it with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You create shitty lightnings, you know?" he said angrily, before crushing his opponent to the ground.

The Rune mage tried to trap him with runes, but Laxus's energy was too big and the letters shattered at his touch without sorting any effect. Needless to say, he was easily defeated as well.

Then came the turn of the other mage, Johnny. He revealed that he used fire magic, throwing a fire attack at Laxus, who swiftly rejected it with one of his Lightning Dragon's Roars, taking him down too.

Once he'd taken care of the enemies, he immediately turned to Freed, unbinding him. The Rune mage noticed that Laxus wasn't nearly as battered and drained as he was, which was a relief, but it still confused him.

As he finished to untie him, Laxus asked: "Are you ok?"

Freed nodded.

"Fuck, I was scared" he said, suddenly hugging him, relief evident in his tone.

"How did you get in? There were runes hiding the building"

"It wasn't hard to find for Bickslow and Ever easily rewrote the runes. They were simple compared to yours" answered Laxus with a hint of pride. "Can you stand?"

Freed tried to stay up. It was hard and his side still hurt, but he managed.

"I'll bring you out and once we've got rid of these bastards, we'll go away" said Laxus.

"I want to help you!" countered Freed.

"You're weakened, don't worry, we can manage. Those bastards copied all of the Fairy Tail members' magics. Only that they're way weaker. They didn't know that the Raijinshuu has defeated almost the whole original Fairy Tail" he said, pride now clearly written across his face. Laxus didn't like to remember the Battle of Fairy Tail, but that tiny, little detail made him always so happy. "This is child's play for Ever and Bickslow alone"

Freed knew that Laxus was right, in fact he felt that he could really use some rest, but he couldn't let them do all the job on their own, even if he was sure that they would handle the situation without problems. "I'll fight all the same"

Laxus sighed in defeat. He knew that when his boyfriend was dead-set on something there would be no talking him out of it. He'd keep an eye on him and help him if he saw him in difficulty.

When they got out of the room in which Freed had been kept in, they were welcomed by the sight of all the guild members sprawled on the floor, owned by Evergreen and Bickslow. The pair though, was now having a hard time defeating a gigantic demon, that they assumed to be the Master.

Freed and Laxus immediately joined the fray, but they soon realized that only Freed's attacks sorted some effect on the demon, since they shared the same nature. The Rune mage hadn't enough energy left to defeat him though, not even in his own demon form.

They all struggled to find a solution, until realization dawned upon Laxus: a Unison Raid!

It was an incredibly difficult spell and many who had tried had never managed to master it, in fact, when he filled Freed in on his plan, he saw doubt flickering in the turquoise eyes and he knew he had to reassure his mate about this and give him the same confidence he felt.

"Both you and I are powerful wizards and our connection and feelings for each other are even stronger than our magical power. I just know that it will work, I trust you"

Freed's heart soared in his chest at Laxus's words. He smiled softly and wordlessly held out a hand to him. He was ready.

Laxus pumped his magic in Freed's body and the Rune mage could feel it change. Lightning rushed in his veins, giving him renewed energy. His size increased, overcoming that of his opponent. Black scales turned to a glowing gold and his eyes were pure white.

_"Rai no écriture: lightning demon!"_

Freed felt his body overflowing with energy. He landed powerful electric attacks on his enemy, beating him to a bloody pulp as Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow watched mouth-agape, marveling at his strength and speed.

As the guild master was down, Freed shifted back to his human form and collapsed on his knees, exhausted. Laxus rushed to his side, letting him rest in his arms.

"I told you we would succeed" he said grinning.

"You were right" replied Freed with a tired smile on his face.

"You were amazing" Laxus told him with a loving expression.

"It was all thanks to your magic" retorted Freed blushing.

"And your great, gorgeous body…" added Laxus with a smirk.

"L-Laxus…" whispered Freed as his blush deepened.

"Hey, keep it in your pants!" chimed in Bickslow, sticking his tongue out and winking.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested in seeing you banging each other" said Evergreen.

"Bang! Bang!" echoed the babies.

"Guys!" protested Freed, completely embarrassed.

"How about we go home where these two can't interrupt us?" proposed Laxus addressing himself to Freed.

"Sounds great to me" whispered him, closing the distance between their lips and sealing their victory with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of my Fraxus Week (as far as Fanfictions are concerned). It's been a pleasure to participate, thanks to everyone for your support!:)


End file.
